Sutekh the Destroyer
Summary After the Osirians, one of the first intelligent species in the universe to evolve, began to make their own government, one of them came to a conclusion. The less life existed in the multiverse, the less existed to challenge his own rule. As a result, he went on a campaign to eradicate almost every living being in existence. However, the other Osirians rebelled against him and imprisoned him using the Eye of Horus, on what humans call the planet Mars. In what humans refer to as 1911 A.D, Sutekh escaped from his prison on Mars and his first action was to try to attempt to destroy all life on Earth. However, he ended up being “killed” by the Doctor, due to the fact the Doctor managed to obtain the eye of Horus. However, Sutekh’s soul lives on, plotting his revenge against Earth, the Doctor, the other Osirians, and almost all other life forms. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Sutekh the Destroyer, The Typhonian Beast, Set, Sadok, Satan, Ssethissi Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Male Classification: Eygptian God Age: Thousands of years old (He was the being who inspired Set in ancient eygptian religions) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Capable of making the entire universe into his “memory” made real), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense events happening on Earth from his prison), Magic (His powers are psionic in nature, which is technically a form of magic), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Mind Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (Induced excruciating pain on the Doctor), Illusion Creation (projected an image of an animal skull into the Tardis), Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can fire bolts of energy), Time Manipulation, Necromancy, Possession (Possessed his son Anubis in the Titan comics), Technology Manipulation (Could harm an Osiran AI. Took control over a live video recording), Attack Reflection, Power Bestowal, Healing (Able to heal his soldier from a shotgun blast), Telekinesis, Flight, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, effortlessly killed a conceptual great old one), Soul Absorption, BFR (Including both spatial and temporal BFR), Portal Creation, Teleportation, Death Manipulation (Can cause humans to die with his breath alone), and Transmutation (Can turn humans into robots), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Psionics users all resist mind control abilities on a level scaling to their psionic strength), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Considered to be the strongest of the Osirians. Could destroy the Time Lords. Able to kill one of the Gods of Ragnarok) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Speed: Immeasurable (Unbound by the web of time and it's multiple layers of temporal dimensions. Likely above chronovores) Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Able to take on multiple Battle TARDISes at once, Survived an attack from one of the Gods of Ragnarok. It took over 700 Osirians combined to defeat him, and even then, they could only imprison him, not permanently kill him) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal Intelligence: Supergenius, leader of the Osiran military and able to lay complex plans stretching over millennia, capable of outsmarting beings like the Gods of Ragnarok Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Demigods Category:Psychics Category:TV Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Aliens Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Possession Users Category:Healers Category:Animal Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Technopaths Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Earth Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Adults Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tyrants